


Isolation: Day Three

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, Dassandre



Series: Spring in London 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Comfort Food, Coping, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Isolation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: The whole of London is in lockdown due to Coronavirus.  How are James, Alec, and the Quartermaster handling their isolation?
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Spring in London 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Isolation: Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> Based on feedback, we decided to continue writing short snapshots of how James, Alec, and Q are coping with their isolation.

James slapped the hand that snagged a morsel from the small platter he was filling. “Not for you!”

“But I’m peckish, too,” Alec whined around the mouthful of his stolen delicacy. 

“Pot noodles in the cupboard or make some toast to tide you over. Making steak on the grill tonight.” He spooned a bit of sauce from a mixing bowl into a ramekin and tucked it onto the overflowing platter. “This is for Q.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “He ate lunch four hours ago. He can’t possibly be hungry. Not for this much. Lord, James, there’s enough here for the three of us. What did you make?!”

“There’s veggie sticks with onion herb dip, pigs in a blanket with my special sauce, and polenta fries with tomato, garlic sauce. All things he can graze on whilst he’s working. Finger foods. You know how he is when he’s in the zone.”

Alec grabbed a polenta fry and danced away before James could thwap him with a wooden spoon. “Know he’s going to come out of this isolation order weighing two stone more if you don’t ease up. It’s only Day Three, James. I’ve lost count of how many times a day you’ve been feeding him.”

“Experts say six meals a day is better—“

“Small meals, James.  _ Small _ . You’re feeding one lanky boffin. Not the whole of HCav.”

“If you want to be useful, I need an inventory of our food stocks. With staples becoming scarce already we might need to get creative sooner than I thought.”

James balanced the platter on one hand and snagged a bottle of water from the fridge with the other, neatly side-stepping Alec’s second attempt at the fries. 

Alec huffed and dropped into a chair at the dining table, flicking listlessly through a well-thumbed magazine. He became aware that James hadn’t moved from the kitchen.

“What? You said  _ ‘if’ _ . I can’t be arsed being useful. I’m too bored!”

“Because being bored is a full-time occupation now?” In response to Alec’s shrug, “I’ll put it another way. Do you want to eat real food at all this week? Or will it be Pot Noodles for every meal? Because I’m happy to cater for just Q and me if you’re going to be a bloody teenager about this.”

James headed to the bedroom Q had claimed as office space, grinning at Alec’s muttered “bossy wanker”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “If you have consumed what we have laboured and invested in to create, and if you have found any enjoyment in it, please tell us so that we can recharge enough to do this again.” ~ paraphrased from kdreeva via Tumblr


End file.
